Just In Case
by Bellaria
Summary: [Oneshot]Sam has a fever, is late for class and in her confusion she grabs her friend's roomate's jumper... today just isn't her day... I do not own Phantom Stallion


**

* * *

**

**Well hey, Bellaria here. Just a little oneshot in the College Verse of Sam and Jake slightly AU but I think its cute, I hope you guy's think so to...**

**Drabble prompt: **Fever

* * *

**Just in case**

Sam moaned pulling the covers tighter about herself as she sniffled and curled more into Seto's bed. The night before she and Morrigan along with Jen and Ryan, with Seto, and Ally had come over to Seto's college campus apartment that he shared with his friend, for pizza and a movie marathon.

It had been cool at first and then she had to go and _sneeze_. Loudly. Sometime during the beginning of the week she'd known that she'd caught something from Jen who'd recently had a week off after borrowing her sweater because had gotten cold and she couldn't find her own. And from the coughing and the throwing up along with the nose that just wouldn't stop running she just knew it couldn't be good. But she was _not_ going to fall behind in her classes and so bucking up she had attended each and every class only to be found out last night by the others. Life sucked.

She sniffed, sneezed and moaned again. Seto had left her to sleep in his bed while he went with Morrigan to the apartment she shared with Taylia instead of Sam going home when she'd been violently sick the night before which was quite embarrassing, she'd even been ordered to stay in the bed until someone came and picked her up which was insulting more than anything. She was a big girl. She could tie her own shoelaces and all! Sarcasm hadn't disappeared with her good health.

A pounding knock came at the door and she glared at it through puffy eyes as her head pounded with the motions. "Yo Seto, time to get up man I know wrath isn't a morning person but rise and shine." This was obviously Seto's roommate then and he thought that Seto and Morrigan were in here instead. "Psychology is early class this morning. There's coffee on the bench wrath."

Sam darted her eyes towards the alarm clock on the bedside table near her head as the footsteps continued on past the door and a click was heard before running water said he was taking a shower.

Pushing aside the covers she wriggled out of bed, she had time to get to class. She was still dressed in her ripped pale blue almost white jeans and the black turtleneck she'd been wearing the night before. Her feet sought out her converses and she jammed them in. but she knew that she'd be freezing her ass off if she stepped out dressed as she was, her eyes swept about Seto's room she'd left her knee length woolen coat somewhere. Padding out of the room she went in search of it.

Not in the lounge, nor the kitchen. Keen hearing picked up that the water was cutting off and Seto's room was back along the hallway near the bathroom and she didn't particularly want to explain why she was there instead of the other two. Her eyes darted to the next room, she refused to go out and freeze her ass off. Setting her jaw she darted into the clean well kempt room belonging to the guy in the bathroom and barely skipped a beat as she grabbed the blue rugby jumper from the end of the bed, yanked it over her head while silently apologizing to whoever it was before dashing out the door.

Shivering at the wave of cold that hit her immediately after leaving the building she tugged the sleeves over her hands and crossed her arms, trudging quickly to her own apartment to get books. She could only find one blue jotter and a pen but no sign of her books and she was running late so there was no time to find a coat.

Shit.

She walked into her lecture late and had to take a seat up the back near a load of guys who were talking loudly and elbowing one another, treating her glares with wolfish grins.

In her next class she dutifully avoided the others because she knew they'd be upset with her for getting up but she wasn't missing class it was hard to catch up in the classes she took. but in her rodeo team meeting that she'd signed up for the other day because Morrigan had pushed her into it along with Jen and Ally she sat miserably in a chair in the corner of the room eyeing the not so interesting grain pattern on the desk.

She didn't even look up when three people settled in around her as the appointed team manager began to talk, there were twelve of them and she seemed to be the only girl in the group. How depressing her lips twitched slightly, Morrigan was more of an eventer anyway and so the girl stuck to what she liked and as for Jen she was taking the advanced classes and her parents couldn't afford to send Silly with her.

When the talk eventually wound down she was relieved. Sam grabbed her bag and slung it over her back to leave. "Hey you! Girl!"

Auburn hair whipping out she looked down at the guy who'd been sitting in the seat beside her with blurry eyes she was the only girl in the room so it was obviously her that he was talking to. "Jake man you never told us you had a girlfriend."

Sam realized that his eyes and another set were suddenly locked on hers and she had been sitting amidst three jocks. The guy that had been in front of her whipped around to stare but she was already stepping out of the room. Seto's roommate. Oh double shit. And girlfriend? She didn't have a boyfriend that she knew of, confusing much?

"Hey! Hey!" the voice yelled and loud footsteps accompanied by a sudden tug at her bag and everything within it scattered across the floor.

Mournfully Sam saw the sketch Morrigan had made of her and Tempest skitter towards the milling crowd and whined low in her throat. A hand caught it just before a high heeled shoe stepped on it but her sole jotter was very much lost, along with the cheap two dollar pen as blue ink spread rapidly across the linoleum floor.

"Darrell," a slightly frustrated voice said from her sketches rescuer but she was to busy searching to notice. She ruefully finally saw her jotter, darted into the crowd and picked it up.

Flicking through the pages she gave a frustrated sigh at the ruined state of it and then shoved it down into her bag. She glared narrowly at the brunette guy who had the good grace to look at least a tiny bit sheepish. "Uh… sorry?"

Sam snorted slightly and then coughed, "what can I do for you?" she rasped. Sam knew she was going to get in trouble if she wasn't at the apartment tucked up in bed when Jen came to check on her. Her voice was scratchy and dry with her fever and she grimaced at the sound.

A large group of boys sauntered up in familiar looking jerseys with familiar looking faces. They were the ones that had annoyed her during psychology, "well you see that's Jake's jersey…" the brunette trailed off as the group finally surrounded the four of them. Distantly she looked to what she was wearing and blinked.

It was solid blue with three darker blue stripes going over the shoulder of the jersey down her front right side, and three lines in a band about each sleeve that had been rolled up about her elbows because it kept dragging over her hands, but there, standing out and embroidered in dark blue was the name Ely.

"Sam!" a voice called and she turned her head slightly to see Morrigan with Jen and Ally come crashing into the group.

"I thought I left you at Seto and Jake's?" Morrigan frowned at her in disapproval.

Sam shrugged sheepishly before a rapid round of sneezes was expelled from her. Pushing the heels of her hands into slightly watering eyes she shoved her fringe back ruefully. "Uh you did…"

Jen gave an exasperated sigh before taking her by the arm, Ally on the other side, "come on sunshine. Bed and rest for you, sneaking out of the apartment…"

"But what about class?" Sam wailed through a slightly stuffed nose as they led her away.

"Sorry Sammy-babe, Grace will come keep watch, she's finished classes for today anyway…"

Morrigan shook her head slightly exasperated and then looked to the group of jocks who were staring after Sam. For a moment she couldn't figure out what they were looking at and then it clicked as to why Jake was wearing his track jacket instead of his jersey. A smile twitched her lips.

Jake to, was watching the girl walk away. The long fall of auburn hair catching the light with glints of gold and black spearing through the waist length curtain and he remembered what she'd looked like as she'd glared at Darrell. Cinnamon eyes flashing beneath sooty thick lashes, tan skin slightly flushed with fever and annoyance, just the right amount of freckles dusted over her nose, she was quite pretty. And that was where his mind had come crashing down to earth to also notice that she looked kind of cute in his jersey. He shook his head. He must've woken her up this morning then if it had been her in Seto's room…

Shit, did he feel bad now.

He looked to the sketch in his hand before looking back to the girl being dragged down the hallway and realized it was of her aboard a horse as they twisted lithely about a barrel. Every line was carefully etched meaning it could only come from one person who prized neatness and style in her drawing above everything else and she was standing in front of him.

"Morrigan?"

The blonde girl turned then to look at him, sweeping blonde, black and blue away and over her shoulder to fall to her waist as she arched a brow.

Morrigan looked to the tall Shoshone that was her best friend, his dark mustang eyes fixed slightly over her shoulder looking at the girl being dragged out of their sight. High cheekbones with bronzed skin taller than her by a good few inches with black hair that brushed his shoulders tied loosely at the nape.

"Hmm?" she smirked at his look and then cleared her face slightly as his sharp gaze fell to her.

"I have something to give your friend." He wanted to meet his so called, 'girlfriend,' it could prove to be interesting.

Sam was miserable and restricted to the couch watching anime reruns while being ordered to only drink water and as often as she could. Her head felt as if it was stuffed with cotton wool and the fever had finally broken, at least a little anyway.

Each of her friends took turns in watching her from the breaks between classes and afternoons to mornings off but they made her feel like an invalid. All she had was a stupid measly fever!

Blinking the haze out of her eyes, she thought distantly that she'd heard a knock on the door.

No one from the group had actually been there that morning. Grace, her step sister, had Psychology with Morrigan, Seto, Taylia and Bianca. Jen had biology, Ryan had business studies and the others were scattered about in various classes of choice so that meant no one could watch her.

So who could be at the door?

Throwing back the covers dressed still in black yoga shorts and a dark blue hooded sweatshirt she thought that maybe Jen had finished class early and forgotten the key. Cursing slightly as she knocked into a kitchen barstool as she distractedly looked to the bench for the key she frowned and then opened the door.

"Jennifer Kenworthy why didn't you-"

She broke off, opened her mouth, closed it and then frowned, a small line between her eyes.

"Well fuck. You aren't Jen."

A slight smirk came from the guy in front of her as a black brow rose. Definitely not Jen, not with the black jeans he was wearing with the all too casual way he wore the college track jacket. He was too tall, too male, too much her type. "Nope."

Sighing she raked a hand through her hair, what if he was one of those guys recruiting or something? It'd be a shame, "no I'm not interested in any frat's don't wanna know about church groups and could you please let me get back to being sick?"

A slight twitch of the lips and then he eyed her slightly, "wasn't gonna say anything, just here cause Morrigan wanted me to watch you. I think you've got my jersey."

The small 'o' she made with her mouth was adorable in her fever flushed face, "umm, I guess your Jake then…" she bit her lip slightly and then sighed once again, "right… come on in then."

She let him in and shut the door behind her. Folded neatly on the bench top after Jen had kindly done her washing for her, was the guy's jersey. "That's it there. Have anything you want out of the fridge."

She dumped herself on the lounge as he took off his shoes and turned to the fridge to pull out a can of coke before padding towards her and the couch. She looked at him, to the couch she was occupying and then at herself. Sighing she sat up and gave him room to sit down.

He sat. The can found a coaster to sit on and his arm was thrown over the back of the couch.

"Uhh," he looked to her and she turned away looking resolutely to the screen to see Sakura throwing kunai dressed in her kickass medic nin uniform with the cool leg guards so that he wouldn't see her flush and mistake it for anything other then fever. "Sorry about the jersey thing…"

She heard him shift and supposed he was shrugging, "sorry for waking you."

It was her turn to shrug.

Silence.

"I found something of yours."

Her gaze snapped to him as he pulled something from a bag she hadn't even realized he was carrying, "this." He held it out to her.

Morrigan's sketch…

Her eyes traced each line to find it unmarred and unmarked before she turned a wide grin to him. "Thanks!"

He gave a nod and together they turned back to the TV.

A few hours later Morrigan padded into the apartment belonging to her friends to relieve Jake of his watch and blinked. Seto held himself from crashing into her by carefully wrapping an arm about her in mid stride before he to, stopped.

Together they looked to the couch.

Jake was sprawled out on his side, watching TV that had the movie Advent Children playing but his eyes had flickered towards the other two upon their entrance. But they weren't looking at him, they were looking at the girl turned into him who was using on bicep as a pillow while her hand loosely encircled the other. Her eyes were closed in perhaps the most peaceful sleep she'd gotten all week while the two of them were cocooned in the girl's black and red comforter.

Morrigan tilted her head slightly and even as Jen and Ryan came in the door she didn't look away. Seto looked faintly amused at the scene. Shrugging before nodding his head seriously to his best friend he led his blonde girlfriend out the door.

Jen's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her hairline and Ryan shook his head as Jake looked back to the TV tucking the girl next to him against him a bit more, "I know, I know, hurt your best friend and pay. Go and have dinner with your girlfriend she's looking a bit faint."

Ryan just knew the guy was smirking.

In the morning Sam woke slightly cool but relaxed. She realized she was in her bed but her comforter smelt slightly of pine and summer sun which was odd…

She couldn't really muse on it though because right by her head there was a jacket in the college colors that were jogging her fuzzy memory and a note in neat handwriting that read, _just in case…_

* * *

**Jake was a bit hard to write in this apologies from me if he's slightly OC. Anyway hope you liked it.**


End file.
